


the entire universe

by klari19



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Kuroo, Trans Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenma..." Kuroo murmured, voice muffled by the skin right below the younger one's navel.</p><p>Kenma shivered and exhaled softly before putting down his handheld console. With Kuroo between his legs, mouth pressed to his skin and breathing hotly on it while occasionally kissing it, there was no way Kenma could keep himself focused on his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the entire universe

"Kenma..." Kuroo murmured, voice muffled by the skin right below the younger one's navel.

Kenma shivered and exhaled softly before putting down his handheld console. With Kuroo between his legs, mouth pressed to his skin and breathing hotly on it while occasionally kissing it, there was no way Kenma could keep himself focused on his game.

He reached a hand down and threaded his fingers into Kuroo's strands of messy black hair, gently ruffling them even more; Kuroo hummed, then he called Kenma again, softly.

"What?" Kenma replied, his voice a mere breath.

Kuroo responded by looking up and locking his gaze with Kenma's; his amber eyes were glassy and lit up with desire. Kenma's breath hitched and he bit his lower lip, drawing a deep inhale through his nose. Kuroo maintained Kenma's gaze and pressed his lips to the boy's hipbone, kissing and licking the skin there, breathing hot air on it.

Blood rushed to Kenma's cheeks and to his middle, and he exhaled a shivering breath.

Kuroo’s hand moved up to stroke the other side of Kenma's hips, slowly trailing his fingers over the sliver of naked skin between the boy's t-shirt and his loose pants. His light touches left warm imprints on Kenma's skin, and the contact made his spine tingle.

Slowly, Kuroo's fingers slipped between Kenma's warm skin and the waistband of his pants, and the older one lifted his gaze again, silently asking for permission, and Kenma nodded without hesitation. Kuroo smiled, and, after straightening himself up a little, he slid Kenma's pants off his legs and discarded them.

Slightly embarrassed, Kenma brought up a hand to hide his mouth and nose; he could feel that his underwear was already quite damp. He knew Kuroo wouldn't miss it, especially not when the younger one was wearing thin and pale boxer briefs –

"You're so wet already..." Kuroo whispered, slowly licking his lips as he gazed down between Kenma’s legs.

"Don't – say that, Kuroo. It's embarrassing." Kenma breathed out, the words slipping through his fingers. His ears were burning.

"Sorry." Kuroo replied softly, and leaned down to press a kiss over Kenma's hipbone as a way of apologizing. Even so, Kenma could feel him smile against his skin. "But it's really hot, you know."

Kenma made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, and Kuroo chuckled softly. There was no way to stop Kuroo's embarrassing comments, but Kenma had yet to accustom himself to that fact. And even though it was embarrassing… he couldn’t say that aspect of him was just a _tiny little bit_ endearing as well…

With a last kiss just below Kenma's navel, Kuroo slipped his fingers past Kenma's underwear and pulled it down as Kenma lifted his hips once more. The piece of clothing was thrown away unceremoniously, just like the pair of pants.

Kenma's heart beat fast inside his chest, the sound of it resounding deeply in his ears, and his stomach churned in anticipation of Kuroo's touch.

The other placed soothing hands over Kenma's hips, rubbing slow circles with his thumbs as he pressed loving kisses to the inside of Kenma's tender thighs. Kenma let out a shivering exhale and, once again, brought down his fingers to curl gently into Kuroo's hair.

"Kuroo." He called, slightly breathless.

“Mm?” Kuroo hummed, lips pressed still to Kenma’s thighs.

The words caught in his throat. _He wanted he wanted he wanted_ –

But he didn’t know how to ask.

“Kenma?” The tone in Kuroo’s voice made him look down, and he found the older male looking at him from between his spread legs, brow furrowed in concern. “We can stop if you want.”

Kenma’s heart skipped a beat. “No!” He breathed out. “Don’t – stop. But… but – _please._ ”

The emphasis on his last word made Kuroo’s eyebrows quirk up in understanding, and, in a split second, his broad smile was back on his lips. “Okay.” He murmured as his expression relaxed once more.

Kuroo’s gaze moved down to Kenma’s groin, and now Kenma could see the pink dusting his cheeks as the older one gulped down, licked his lips and exhaled a hot breath over Kenma’s already warm and extremely sensitive skin.

Kenma shivered, and his fingers trembled slightly into Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo moved his head down slowly, and finally pressed a kiss over the flesh hiding away the most sensitive spot on Kenma’s body.

His nose pressed into Kenma’s soft pubic hair, Kuroo exhaled long and shakily into it; the airy sensation on his pilosity and over his skin made Kenma’s stomach stir.

Parting his lips, Kuroo closed them around the hood and sucked on it, making Kenma draw in a sharp breath and hold it inside, his mouth agape, until the older male released it with a _pop!_

A strangled whine emerged from deep within Kenma’s core.

Kuroo chuckled softly, kissing the inside of Kenma’s thigh, his breath brushing Kenma’s skin pleasantly. “Good?”

Kenma’s chest had started heaving profoundly long ago as he drew in deep and slightly erratic breaths. He was grateful he wasn’t wearing his binder under his loose shirt in that moment.

He gulped down, trying to find out how to use words with his lust-clouded mind. “Y – yeah…” He finally stuttered out.

With his eyes closed, and his head resting limply over the pillow, Kenma didn’t see Kuroo smile fondly before he leaned down once more. But when he felt the other’s _tongue_ , and not his _lips_ , on him next Kenma’s eyes snapped open, and he sighed, voice high and strained, through his open mouth.

Kuroo pressed the tip of his tongue between Kenma’s folds and slowly, gently trailed it up and down. Kenma could feel it’s delicious warm and wet touch over him; he bit his lower lip.

The older male hummed softly, working his mouth and tongue with his eyes closed as Kenma gasped and _tried_ not to writhe too much, tried to ease down the tremble of his thighs.

Energy and heat coursed through Kenma’s body; he felt as if the blood in his veins had been replaced by fire and it felt good, _oh, so good._ Kuroo’s touch against his skin… His breath on him…

Kuroo’s hands had been stroking Kenma’s hips gently, but soon they moved down and touched the inside of Kenma’s thighs, pressing them further down against the mattress; Kenma’s joints and muscles obeyed to his touches without the slightest hint of resistance, and his folds opened up naturally for Kuroo.

Kenma whimpered and shivered, slightly rocking his hips into Kuroo’s wet touch.

As he growled deep in his throat, Kuroo started working his mouth faster. He pressed his tongue flat over Kenma’s slit and licked upwards, flicking the tip of his wet muscle over the now partly exposed ball of nerves.

Kenma’s back arched up from the bed, and he moaned.

The younger one tightened his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, gripping the black strands with a strong fist, and pushed down, pressing Kuroo _closer_ to him, and Kuroo, in turn, obeyed.

“A – ah! Oh my _God_ … _Tetsurou…_ ” Kenma moaned when Kuroo pushed the tip of his tongue into his slit.

Kenma gasped, and saliva dripped down the side of his mouth as he breathed erratically, feeling the pressure inside his abdomen become greater, stronger with each moment of feeling Kuroo’s tongue on him, _inside him_ , that passed.

 _Mm… Ha…_ Kuroo’s humming and hard breathing reached Kenma’s ears every once in a while, without him ever stopping his movements.

Kuroo swirled his tongue around Kenma’s entrance, then slid it inside, curling up the tip and dragging it over the boy’s inner walls and outwards.

Kenma’s thighs shivered and his hips jerked. He whimpered and called Kuroo’s name even through his gasping and the pure, raw pleasure that he was experiencing.

Kenma’s climax built inside him through the thrusting of Kuroo’s tongue inside him, and through the rocking of his own hips into Kuroo’s touch.

He saw stars and constellations and galaxies behind his closed eyelids. He saw the entire universe in Kuroo’s eyes, his face reflected inside his mind the only thing that was close enough to something rational in his thoughts.

He was thrown over the edge the moment Kuroo flicked his tongue over and pressed it hard against his clit. The overflowing pleasure made him press his head back into the pillow and arch his back as he pushed Kuroo’s head harder against him.

(If Kuroo hadn’t been keeping his thighs spread open, they would have probably closed around his head and suffocated him.)

Writhing and moaning without restraint, feeling his very core being filled with and simultaneously expelling pure pleasure, the younger boy cried out between gasps, “ _Testu! Tetsu! Tetsu!_ ” before he fell back onto the sheets, completely spent and exhausted.

Kuroo pulled his head away from him, kissing his thigh softly before straightening up and walking to the bathroom. Through the buzzing in his ears and his heavy breaths, Kenma barely heard the water running in the sink as Kuroo quickly washed his mouth and lips.

The older boy came back and lay down beside the younger man, snaking his arms around Kenma’s slender waist and pulling him towards his chest. Kenma welcomed the soft embrace, and buried his nose into Kuroo’s warm chest, eyes closed.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them as Kenma’s breathing came back to normal and he was finally able to form proper sentences. “That – was amazing…” He whispered, voice muffled by Kuroo’s shirt.

The older man chuckled and his arms tightened around Kenma.

“I’m happy you liked it.” Kuroo murmured in reply, and he pressed a soft kiss over Kenma’s overgrown black roots as he gently stroked the younger male’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about my own gender and experimenting with my favorite HQ!! characters //sweats  
> this is the first time i've written sex with a dfab character, so if something is wrong of feels awkward, please let me know so that i can fix it!  
> thank you so much for reading, and i'd love to know if you enjoyed this little experimental thing ;u;  
> find me on tumblr @ kuroosthighz


End file.
